Story
by Crii-san
Summary: Cinta tidak berdiri sendiri, banyak kata di sekelilingnya yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan menjadikannya sebuah kisah. Judul tidak nyambung. BinHwan. iKON fanfic. Sho-ai. Drabble. Don't Like? Don't Read!


_Tittle_ : Story

 _Author_ : Kiku

 _Rate_ : K+ sampai T

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Pair_ : Kim Han Bin & Kim Jin Hwan

 _Length: Oneshoot, drabble_

 _Status: Complete_

 _Words_ : 1,010 _words_ (4 _pages_ of Ms. Word)

 _Disclaimer_ : Seluruh _cast_ milik Tuhan, _management_ dan orang yang merasa memilikinya ;) Tapi _plot_ dan cerita ini milik saya.

 _Warning_ : Sho-ai, gaje, alternative universe, OOC, typo (s), judul tidak nyambung, plot _mainstream_ , tidak sesuai EYD, alay.

 _Summary_ : Cinta tidak berdiri sendiri, banyak kata di sekelilingnya yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan menjadikannya sebuah kisah.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

 _1\. Understanding_

Jinhwan hanya memandang ponselnya dengan datar, barusan dia menerima pesan dari bocah kurang ajar yang berstatuskan kekasihnya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Jinhwan karena latihan futsal dengan teman-temannya.

Untung Jinhwan pengertian, kalau tidak maka dipastikan, lapangan futsal tempat Hanbin bermain akan dipasangi garis polisi karena di tempat itu telah terjadi pembantaian sadis, dengan Jinhwan sebagai pelakunya.

Kenapa? Karena demi Tuhan Jinhwan sudah menunggu bocah itu selama satu setengah jam dan Hanbin baru mengabarinya. Dengan dongkol, pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengetikkan balasan untuk Hanbin,

'Malam ini kau tidak dapat makan malam.'

Err… itu masih tergolong pengertian kan?

 _2\. Gift_

" _Yeoboseyo_ , ada apa, Jinhwan _hyung_?"

"Pastikan setelah kuliah kau langsung pulang, aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu,"

Hanbin nyengir.

"Tumben sekali, _hyung_. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau lupa?" Hanbin memegang tengkuknya, suara manis Jinhwan tiba-tiba terdengar _horror_ di telinganya.

Dengan takut-takut Hanbin melirik kalender di dinding kantin kampusnya, dan seketika itu pula ia menelan ludah. Anjrit, _anniv_.

"T-tentu saja tidak, _hyung_. Aku akan segera pulang,"

"Bagus. Oh, aku juga tidak mau melihatmu pulang tangan kosong. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya kan? Hadiah itu penting, Bin-ah,"

" _Nde, hyung_."

Hanbin dengan cepat mematikan teleponnya lalu menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya, persetan dengan kelasnya. Jinhwannya jauh lebih penting.

Semester berikutnya, Hanbin harus mengulang mata kuliah kalkulus karena tidak mengikuti ujian.

 _3\. Third Person_

Goo Junhoe adalah orang yang luar biasa percaya diri, ia tidak akan sungkan membeberkan daftar kemampuannya ketika orang bertanya padanya.

Junhoe percaya diri dengan segala yang dimilikinya, suara emasnya, kemampuan _dance_ nya, tinggi badannya, dan tentu saja parasnya. Tidak sekali dua kali beberapa orang menyebutnya sombong. Tapi tidak, dia hanya percaya diri.

Termasuk urusan cinta.

Dirinya menyukai seorang _sunbae_ berwajah bayi bernama lengkap Kim Jin Hwan dan ia dengan bangga bisa mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Jinhwan sangat dekat. Dan dirinya yakin hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Tapi kemudian Junhoe tidak bisa untuk tidak sakit hati ketika mendapati pujaan hatinya bercumbu dengan kapten klub futsal kampusnya di kelas yang kosong. Ah, Jinhwan melukai harga dirinya.

Mungkin, Goo Junhoe memang terlalu percaya diri.

 _4\. Broke Up_

Putus cinta itu tidak menyakitkan, yang menyakitkan itu kalau sudah putus tapi masih cinta, seperti yang dialami pemuda tampan bernama Kim Han Bin, dia baru saja putus dengan kekasih manisnya bernama Jinhwan dan rasanya… tidak enak.

"Sayang~ ayo balikan."

Meski baru kurang dari satu hari, Hanbin sudah tidak tahan dengan status _single_ nya.

 _5\. Romance_

Jinhwan suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Malam hari. Langit cerah. Selimut. Dan Kim Han Bin. Jinhwan tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi malam ini, cukup duduk bersandar di dada bidang Hanbin dalam satu selimut di balkon kamarnya dan menikmati pemandangan malam bersama, dengan tangan Hanbin di bokongnya.

 _Wait… What?!_

Jinhwan mendengus keras ketika mendengar erangan sakit dari Hanbin yang mendapatkan tendangan di tulang keringnya.

Kim Han Bin dan tingkah mesumnya menghancurkan suasana romantis ini.

 _6\. Bond_

Hanbin hanya mangut-mangut dan mengangguk mengerti ketika tetua keluarganya dan keluarga Jinhwan memutuskan akan mengikat mereka berdua dalam pertunangan, katanya karena mereka berdua sudah berpacaran lama bahkan sudah tinggal bersama dan para tetua takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Jinhwan dan Hanbin tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Padahal mereka sudah tahu kalau _genre_ fanficnya bukan _drama_ , ya gak mungkin lah. Bilang saja kalau perusahaan akan diuntungkan dengan pertunangan ini. Batin Hanbin mendengus keras.

Dan poin pentingnya lagi, Jinhwan itu laki-laki.

Di luar itu, Hanbin percaya kalau tanpa pertunangan ini sekalipun, Tuhan sudah mengikat dirinya dan Jinhwan untuk selalu bersama.

Tapi lumayan sih, Hanbin bisa agak bebas _grepe-grepe_ Jinhwan hehe.

 _7\. Care_

Jinhwan hanya memerhatikan kekasihnya yang bolak-balik mengambil berbagai benda hangat untuk dipakaikan kepadanya, ini musim dingin dan tentu Hanbin tidak ingin flu menghampiri kekasih cantiknya seperti musim lalu.

Musim dingin tahun lalu, Jinhwan masih ingat betapa paniknya Hanbin saat mendapati suhu tubuhnya menyamai kompor. Hanbin bahkan sampai menguras apotek karena tidak tahu obat panas yang cocok untuk Jinhwan.

" _Hyung_ jangan sakit lagi." Adalah kata yang paling sering diucapkan Hanbin saat itu dan Jinhwan masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Jinhwan mengerang gerah, ia merasa sudah seperti kepompong besar –yang menggemaskan– dengan _sweater_ , mantel tebal, syal dan penutup telinga ini.

"Ayolah, Hanbinie, kita hanya akan ke supermarket, bukan mendaki gunung!"

Hanbin memang perhatian, tapi ini berlebihan.

 _8\. Honesty_

Jinhwan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika memasuki _café_ bersama Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo lalu mendapati Hanbin duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Ayo _, hyung_. Itu Hanbin!"

Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya dan melangkah mengikuti Yunhyeong.

"Temanmu, Hanbin-ah?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan tenang ketika sampai di meja Hanbin. Ia tidak perlu merasa curiga karena Hanbin akan selalu jujur padanya.

 _9\. Knowledge_

Pertama kali Hanbin bertemu dengan Jinhwan adalah pertama kalinya juga dirinya merasakan letupan-letupan hangat dalam dadanya. Dirinya sama sekali belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang kakak kelasnya itu dan dengan bermodal nekat meminta Jinhwan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan Hanbin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melompat lompat di koridor kelas tiga itu ketika perasaannya terbalas. Katakanlah Hanbin beruntung karena begitu dia mengetahui pribadi Jinhwan lebih jauh, dia merasa jauh lebih mencintainya.

 _10\. State_

Jinhwan meringis prihatin saat mendengar cerita seorang temannya, ia bilang dirinya dan seseorang yang sudah dianggap kekasihnya saling mencintai, tapi tidak pernah ada status yang jelas diantara keduanya.

Mereka masih santai menjalani hubungan ambigu mereka sampai kekasih temannya itu harus dijodohkan dan membuat keduanya terpaksa berpisah.

Jinhwan memberikan tisu kepada teman perempuannya itu ketika ia mulai menangis. Ia bersyukur dirinya tidak bernasib sama seperti teman seangkatannya itu.

Dan Jinhwan tidak akan pernah mau mengalami hal seperti itu. Mungkin saatnya ia memikirkan lamaran Hanbin dengan serius.

 _11\. Jealous_

Jinhwan sangat memahami kalau dalam setiap hubungan pasti kecemburuan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindari dan ia cukup tahu kalau Hanbin adalah seorang yang luar biasa pencemburu.

Ia mengerti cemburu adalah tanda cinta dan memakluminya. Tapi ketika Hanbin menyumbangkan piyama sapinya ke panti asuhan hanya karena merasa Jinhwan terlalu sering memakainya dan membuatnya iri, Jinhwan rasa ia harus membawa Hnabin ke psikiater.

 _12\. Confession_

" _Sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"

Ketika Jinhwan mengangguk, saat itulah kisah keduanya dimulai.

"Jinhwanie _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jinhwan mengangguk berulang kali. Kisah baru keduanya dimulai sekali lagi.

-End-

* * *

Haloo '_')/ ini fanfic BinHwan pertama saya nih *ya terus

Saya lagi demen ini pair, sebenernya saya pengen bikin angst, tapi malah jadinya drabble geje begini, ya sudhalah -_-

Makasih udah baca sampai selesai, semoga tidak menimbulkan efek samping semacam kejang-kejang atau diare ._.

Last, Mind to review? Onegai~


End file.
